


Day Three: Pretending To Be A Different Designation

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Donna Troy, Alpha Kyle Rayner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Gen, Heat Sex, Hiding Designation, Knotting, Multiverse Hopping, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pack Bonding, Protective sister Donna Troy, Smut, heat - Freeform, pretending to be an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Donna, Jay, and Kyle are hopping through the multiverse with Bob the monitor looking for a way to save everything. It’s been over three months and Kyle can suddenly smell an omega in heat which doesn’t make sense as they’re all alphas. He assumes it’s from the original occupants of the house they’ve acquired for the next few days.Designations are revealed and feelings are admitted. Plus Donna is revealed to be the BAMF of a big sister she really is!
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Female Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day Three: Pretending To Be A Different Designation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, nearly every day ended up as Jay/Kyle. I even have a bonus fic for day one that is Jay/Kyle! 
> 
> It’s my fave rare pair what can I say *shrug*

It had been nearly three months since Donna, Kyle, and Jay got dragged on a tour around the multiverse. Kyle didn’t have a problem with Donna, the alpha woman was stunning and formidable if a little terrifying. It was Jay that the lantern had multiple problems with. For a start all her alpha posturing was getting very, very old. She was defensive towards anyone asking her even a hint of a personal question, unless it was Donna and then she was practically rolling over and asking for belly rubs, while being overly protective towards him and Donna. The lantern was growing more and more frustrated with the number of hostiles they were encountering, along with getting annoyed as they had to pull Jay away from the front line of every fight as she attempted to protect them. It had been tolerable at the beginning, when he’d come upon the pair in their travels, now he was one more incident away from snapping. Three alphas on a trip without the buffer of a beta seemed to be a little too much for Kyle to handle. At least when he was with the lanterns he had John; his gentle beta nature soothing out the arseholes that were Hal, Guy, and Kyle.

The trio collapsed into the apartment they’d found, more Jay had broken in and neither of them stopped her, for a bit of R&R before continuing their trip through what felt like an endless expanse of Earths. Kyle could detect an underlying hint of omega, chalking it up to the place’s resident he shrugged and collapsed onto the sofa. Jay had been especially challenging that day. Quicker to snap at anyone and nearly hanging off Donna. Rubbing his temples as his head hit the back of the sofa he listened to the other two alphas.

“——na, I’m telling you they’re formulated for me. I,” as Kyle listened, not feeling the slightest bit guilty, he could have sworn Jay sounded choked up. “I can’t just take…”

“I know, I’m sorry. Do you want me to help?” Confusion settled over Kyle as he heard Donna purr, a rolling growl ending the noise. It was a noise pack mates used to soothe an omega but that made little to no sense. Blaming it on exhaustion he shut his eyes until he felt someone sit beside him.

Cracking an eye open revealed Donna with her head in her hands. “She’s an arsehole Don, don’t let anything she said get to you.” Kyle attempted to reassure. It was an attempt because the look Donna shot him was sharper than her sword.

“You should not speak on things you do not understand.” Gone was the soft, kind Donna he’d been crushing on ~~and only Donna~~ since the trip started. In her place was the warrior who’d been moulded from clay to best Diana. He went to hold up his hands in surrender but her low, menacing growl stopped him. “I suggest you either find a way to help or get out.”

Kyle scoffed, his retort in the tip of his tongue when he heard a distinctly omega whine as the scent of lemon earl grey tea exploded in the room. An undertone of omega so strong it was making his head swim after so many months away from his own Earth. He watched, flabbergasted, as Donna moved in a blur of speed. She only returned to the sofa once she had a curled up Jay in her arms, the other woman’s head buried in her neck.

Donna tried to soothe the other woman. Her voice low and soft, devoid of any malice she’d been throwing at Kyle. “It’s okay Jay. Big sister has you. Remember what Dickie said, I’m your pack while we’re on this trip. I’ll sort it all out, okay.” It was weird watching her be so soft, Kyle had only ever seen her that way around children, omegas, and Dick’s siblings. Each of whom she’d commandeered as her own right from the start with Jay, if all he’d heard held even a grain of truth which looking at the couple beside him it was the truth.

Kyle could still smell omega and it was getting stronger with every second. His brain not making any connections to the women beside him and writing it off as more people forcing the old scent from the fabric. Ignoring that it had a fresh quality to it, almost as if the omega was in the room and about to go into heat. It didn’t help matters that they made an attractive picture, a familiar fire trying to ignite in his gut and distract him.

Jay whined again, shifting in Donna’s hold as she turned to look at the lantern. “Ky,” her voice sounded wrecked. He looked her over more throughly; this time round seeing the blush burning across her face and down her neck, her eyes half lidded, and her thighs squirming where she sat.

“Are you sure Jay?” Donna cut the tension and caused the other woman to jolt. She gave a nod but it was clear it wasn’t enough for the Amazon.

“I’m still me, not that far gone yet Sis.” She huffed our a breath, a little of the fire Kyle had grown to associate with her returning. “Just, can you…”

Donna gave her another quick scent as she rose. Only looking back and telling Kyle to stay put once she’d reached the door to the bedroom. He listened to them as they shuffled around in the room, their voices too low to discern.

It was only once Donna came back, keeping her promise to both her travel companions, that the full scope of the problem was revealed. Turned out Jay had been hiding that she was an omega from the Batpack when she’d first come back, presenting while she was on some murderous abroad study programme. She’d been successful until a near fatal run-in with Scarecrow. His fear toxin works stronger on omegas, his own hatred of his designation making them suffer more. It had taken her pack four days to work out an antidote, by which point she’d devolved so far into her instincts that Cass, Damian, and Duke weren’t allowed to leave the nest. Each of them getting groomed and scented so much that Bruce had had to announce Jay’s miraculous return home and how her death must have been a mistake, the details for the body he buried must have gotten mixed up with his very alive daughter at the hospital.

Jay had taken the whole thing so hard that she’d been struggling to be away from her pack for too long. When the Titans, who Jay was staying with near constantly as Dick and Tim didn’t set her instincts off quite as much as the pups did, first heard ripples of what was happening in the multiverse and how it would be Jay and Donna that needed to go; Dick had pulled both women aside and reminded Jay of the fledgling pack bond she’d shared with Donna prior to her murder. As both had since died and come back the bond hadn’t been reforged until that moment. Donna had taken Jay into her arms and scented her, spending the rest of the weekend in the omega’s nest looking after her as you would a pup or younger sibling. Dick had even ended up dragged into the cuddle pile, the beta only objecting as he’d wanted their bond as strong as possible.

None of them had expected the trip to last so long. Jay’s suppressants were a special compound Tim and Bruce thought up. Her Lazarus infused blood making any others too weak to have an effect. It involved an injection that lasted three months and twice daily medications. She’d run out of the tablets a week ago, Kyle now remembering how often he’d seen her swallowing down a tablet and wanting to brain himself on the arm of the sofa for being so blind, her injection no longer as effective as her body had burned through it all after the three months had been up two weeks ago. Staying with Donna had helped hold off the worst of the symptoms after her injection had worn off while she’d been able take the pills. Now, with nothing but Donna as a barrier to her heats, the stress of the trip had forced the adrenaline and Lazarus to burn through any remnants of her injection forcing her into heat.

It was a lot to take in. Too much, almost. Many of Jay’s behaviours on their trip now made sense. Her defensive and protective nature due to her being the Batpack’s head omega. She was protecting the pack member she had with her, her instincts ignoring how the woman was nearly indestructible.

Donna lifted his head, her eyes burning with the fire of a pack member guarding their den. “She wants to know if you’ll help her through this heat. I want you to think carefully before answering. She has never spent a heat without her pack to soothe her through it. Sex hasn’t ever been a part of them for her until now; I am not enough pack members, and there aren’t any pups.” The amazon blew out a breath as she regarded Kyle, her grip on his chin tightening painfully. “My sister, for some reason known only to Hera, finds you attractive and has been crushing on you since you joined us on this merry mission. If you hurt her, upset her in any way, break her heart, or make her feel used rest assured I will kill you and I will not be alone in doing so.”

The crush Kyle had been refusing to admit broke out of the titanium box he’d locked it away in. Disintegrating the thing in an instant. None of it excused her being an arse, but his brain helpfully supplies that she wasn’t the only one who’d been acting like an arse on this trip. He’d been an unknown thrown onto a pit who had clearly spent as long as they could planning for the excursion. Clearly Donna read all this on his face as she gave a firm nod and released his chin, pointing over to the shut bedroom door.

When Kyle stepped into the room he was hit by the strength of her scent, lemon earl grey infused with need-want-fertile indicative of heat. He stumbled back from the force, the wall stopping him from landing on his arse and embarrassing himself. His eyes adjusted to the low lighting, a painful contrast to the rest of the flat, and he stuttered out a moan at what he saw.

Jay was laying in the nest. Body bare, skin flushed red and sweat already starting to glisten on her body. Kyle’s eyes drank in the sight like drowning man. Her thighs opened as she caught his own alpha scent and ink. Slick was already starting to coat her thighs from how wet her cunt was. Her folds swollen as she arched off the bed. The movement drawing his gaze back to her chest. Her pert breasts moving with every heaving breath, nipples just waiting to be played with.

His erection made itself known as he took a step forward, too distracted by the sight of Jay to have noticed his own body’s reaction. The lantern knew he should have waited to be invited in, it was necessary otherwise you risked injury after enraging an omega. He didn’t. He couldn’t.

Jay’s scent was as alluring as her body. He watched her hand skim down the planes of her abs, the tips just starting to touch her folds in search of her clit. Kyle moved, his own hand pushing her’s away so he could attach his mouth to her clit. Two flicks of his tongue and she came undone. Her body writhing in the sheets as slick soaked them both.

A pained whine finally came from the woman once the buzz had faded. That deep desire, hidden away in the most primal parts of human existence, was causing her physical pain with how empty she felt. Remembering Donna’s many threats, Kyle pushed a finger into the former sidekick.

By the gods was she tight. Her walls were practically sucking his finger in deeper. Body still unsatisfied with just a finger. “Ky, please,” she sobbed.

Kyle kissed up from his position, kind of sad to lose her glorious thighs from either side of his head. Then again, he thought, her heat would probably last a minimum of three days so they had time for him to go back down.

Taking one nipple between his teeth pulled his name from Jay as if it was it’s own curse. No wanting to cause her any more pain right now, Kyle let it go in favour of kissing and licking his way up to her lips. “You’re doing so well. So good for me, my good omega.” He only realised what he’d said when Jay’s eyes flew open and he was met with a green the likes of which he’d never seen, which was difficult being a lantern of willpower and all.

It should have felt too soon. They’d only just discovered that everything they’d been feeling was reciprocated. Sure, they could die once they finish their mission so why wait. An approach his mouth had clearly decided to take before his brain could weigh in. From the way her pupils blew that last smidge it was the right thing to say.

“Fuck yes! All yours alpha. Want to be a good omega for my alpha.” Her own words span out of her control. Just as Kyle’s own instincts were. “Please alpha, I’ve been good haven’t I?”

Lining up and pushing in sped past. Kyle felt like a teenage boy having sex for the first time with how fast he was being. Jay felt incredible around him. The tightness of her body a wonderful counterpoint to the softness of her lips. Lips Kyle now claimed in a punishingly intense kiss. Sharing the taste of her.

Their movements sped up. Both too worked up to wait. His knot caught before he’d managed to push Jay over the edge a second time. His knot caught and the feel of it locking them together forced Jay over the edge again. His name sounding like a sin as she locked eyes with him just before she’d fallen over that edge. The feeling of him unloading into her forced a third, smaller orgasm out of her.

The woman collapsed back, limp and satiated for now. Her pliancy was both a help and a hinderance. Kyle just managing to roll them into their sides on his own.

Jay snuggled back into his chest. Contented purring rumbling her chest as her eyelids fluttered shut. “Thank you alpha.” She whispered. Her heat calmed for the time being. She was asleep before the lantern could talk. His brain still stuck on the little fact of Jay Todd, second Robin, formally dead, formally crazed murderer, could be such a soft kindhearted individual. How had the entire community of heroes been pulled in by the lie perpetuated by the Bats?


End file.
